Spotted
by Hesturoth
Summary: What if a certain someone happened to be at the train station the same time Marinette was dropping off Master Fu at the end of Season 3?


**Author's Note:**

**I **was **literally writing the first few sentences of this story when I realized that Marianne Lenoir likely knows Ladybug is Marinette after the end of Season 3. She knew about the miraculouses in Backwarder, so it wouldn't be a stretch for her to figure it out even if Marinette was using a cover (like Master Fu was her grandfather). I wonder if that will come up in Season 4?**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Adrien approached the train station. He had received a notification that his latest Ladybug action figure had been delivered to his secret mail slot at the station he kept for purchases he didn't want to arrive at the mansion.

He stopped in his tracks at what he saw and hid behind the nearest pillar. Master Fu was being escorted to the train by Marinette. He watched as the lady who had been akumatized into Backwarder stepped off the train to meet them. Master Fu seemed to be immediately infatuated by her. Adrien racked his brain trying to figure out how Marinette knew Master Fu and seemed to be okay leaving him with a previous akuma victim.

He watched as Master Fu got on the train and Marinette walked back to the lockers. He followed her closely and nearly fell over when she pulled out the key Master Fu had given Ladybug after he had lost his memory. She pulled out the contents of the locker and placed them in a box that was sitting nearby. He watched her as she returned the key to the attendant.

After Marinette left the train station, Adrien picked up his newest action figure to add to his collection and hurried home. In his room he held the action figure in one hand and the class picture that included Marinette in the other. Master Fu could no longer take away their miraculouses if they figured out each other's identities... but Ladybug could certainly take his away. He pondered if he should tell her he knows.

* * *

A knock on his window brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Ladybug waving at him. So much for staying up all night worrying about what was going to happen. He figured she was here to take Plagg away... especially after the Desperada fiasco. He got up and opened the window, allowing her to jump in.

"L-Ladybug! W-What brings you by?"

"Official business, I'm afraid."

"Oh."

Ladybug tapped her fingers together. Adrien couldn't help but think it was a very Marinette thing for her to do. "You know that I became the guardian today. And, part of that new responsibility included learning your identity. I'm sorry if this ruins any hopes you had about how the reveal might happen."

"N-No. Not really, at least. Any plans I had kind of already got ruined."

Ladybug looked at him oddly. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. If he had to give Plagg up, he figured he might as well come clean. "I-I'm sorry, Marinette. I really didn't expect to see you at the train station with Master Fu today."

Ladybug's eyes widened, and then she sat down on the sofa, placing her head in her hands and shaking it back and forth. "I've been guardian for less than a day and I've already blown it. How am I going to do this? Hawk Moth is going to win for sure now. I just... can't."

Adrien sat down beside her and placed his arm around her, pulling her into an embrace. "If anyone can do this... you can, My Lady! I know you didn't ask for this. I know you expected to have more time to get used to the idea of becoming the guardian. I'm sure you expected to have at least some more time being trained. But regardless of all that, no one else is better suited for the challenge."

"Thanks, Adrien. You're a... really good friend." Ladybug swallowed hard at that for some reason. Adrien couldn't help but wince at being called a friend even after the reveal. Then he remembered that Marinette had Luka. So of course, she would only think of him as a friend... even after the reveal. Perhaps it was time to move on and let Marinette be happy with Luka. Maybe he could make room in his heart for Kagami.

"And I'm always going to be your friend." Ladybug stiffened a little for some reason, but then relaxed. "Even if you have to take Plagg away because I learned your identity, you can always count on me."

"W-What?" Ladybug pulled back and looked at Adrien. He now noticed the tracks of the tears on her cheeks. He had to fight the urge to wipe her cheeks for her as it'd be too intimate for a friend to do. Right? Ladybug continued, "I'm not taking Plagg away. I'd never do that to you Adrien. I need you as my Cat Noir."

Adrien let out a breath. "Even after I screwed up as Aspik?"

"We both learned that day that Ladybug and Cat Noir are both needed. You in a different role or me in a different role just won't work."

"What about KwamiBuster?"

"She had captured Tikki and Plagg. I had to come back as MultiMouse in order to get Tikki and Plagg back. I had to use Trixx to trick you into thinking I wasn't Marinette because Master Fu would have taken away both our miraculouses. But now... Now I'm the guardian and I can decide who gets what miraculouses regardless of knowing identities or not."

Adrien pulled Ladybug back into an embrace. "Thank you! I was so scared I'd have to give up Plagg!"

Ladybug stayed in Adrien's arms for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few minutes. "I think it's time we expanded the core team. Do you agree?"

"Who were you thinking?"

"Rena Rouge and Carapace for sure. Then I was thinking Viperion?"

Of course, she'd want Luka in the core group. Maybe she'd take his suggestion of Kagami. "I think Viperion would be great. So would Ryuko, don't you think?"

Ladybug almost smirked at the suggestion. Did he just give away that he already knew Ryuko was Kagami? "I agree. A core team of 6 permanent holders will give us a much stronger core." Ladybug stood up and headed for the window. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a little bit to get ice cream with the group before school starts back up."

"Yeah... I'll see you there."

* * *

Adrien and Marinette talked a little as Andre handed them two ice cream cones. One for her and Luka, and the other for him and Kagami. They walked down the steps and then parted ways. Adrien was sure she was already happily involved with Luka, but Marinette stopped just before sitting down thinking that he had finally made his decision to be with Kagami. After all, they looked happily in love.

Marinette sat down next to Luka and asked him to play the tune he'd been working on for her. After confirming she was ready, he began playing. After several seconds, the rest of the couples started looking towards Marinette and Luka. Adrien and Kagami were the last to look. Adrien stated with a sigh, "Being in love looks good on her. Don't you agree?" Kagami looked back at Adrien, finally realizing he thought Marinette and Luka were already an item... and remembering from Desperada how she might've said something to make him think that Luka was already Marinette's boyfriend.

Kagami swallowed the bite of ice cream she had in her mouth. She wanted to win Adrien, but suddenly it felt like she cheated by making Adrien not realize there were other choices. She debated telling him that she learned later that day that Marinette and Luka weren't an item... but then decided not to say anything. She didn't want to implode her chances with Adrien right after she had convinced him to give their relationship a try. She just turned back to look and Marinette and Luka, simply replying, "Yes it does."

The group had finished socializing and most everyone was saying their goodbyes and heading home. Marinette stopped Adrien, Kagami, Alya, and Nino. "Luka, stick around too." Luka nodded as the others gave Marinette their attention. "I've been thinking, and after a surprising conversation with Adrien this afternoon before we got ice cream, I've made a decision. I'll explain it further, but I hope everyone has some time to join me at home. It'll make much more sense there."

Kagami looked at Adrien who simply nodded to her that she should come with them. After everyone affirmed their availability, they headed to the bakery. Marinette's parents tried to give the teens some sweets, but Marinette assured them they were full from eating ice cream. Everyone gathered around Marinette in her room. Luka sat in her computer chair. Adrien and Kagami were on her chaise. Alya and Nino were sitting on the ladder to her bed.

"Okay. I'm a little nervous. But, all of you... except for Adrien... have unknowingly helped me when I needed you. I've decided that I need you to help me on a more regular basis. So, I'm going to make you my core team for now."

"Girl, I'd help you whenever you need it, but I'm not following you."

"I know Alya, but this will make it more clear. Tikki. Spots On!" In a flash of pink, Ladybug was standing where Marinette used to be. Gasps filled the air. "Adrien?"

Adrien stood up from Kagami. "Ladybug just learned this today. Plagg. Claws Out!" In a flash of green, Cat Noir was standing where Adrien used to be. Kagami suddenly realized who it was that Adrien had originally been in love with. It was Marinette, but he didn't know it because he was in love with Ladybug as far as he was concerned. And Marinette was in love with Adrien without knowing he was Cat Noir. And she... she was feeling even guiltier at unknowingly taking advantage of the secret identities.

Ladybug pulled out the miracle egg and retrieved the other miraculouses to hand out. She returned it to its hiding place and then returned to the group.

"Understand now, Alya?" Alya, who was three shades whiter than usual, just nodded with her mouth hanging open. Ladybug held up the Fox Miraculous to Alya. She took it and smiled. She put it on and Trixx appeared. "Trixx. Let's Pounce!" An orange flash later and Rena Rouge had joined the transformed heroes.

Ladybug gave the Turtle Miraculous to Nino, the Dragon Miraculous to Kagami, and the Snake Miraculous to Luka... who all transformed in turn. "Thank you all for you past support. I look forward to us working together from now on. You will all keep your miraculouses. Cat and I have been patrolling also, but now we can split up the load. I don't want us to pair off, but we should have at least two of us when patrolling. We'll get a schedule together where everyone will have a chance to patrol with everyone one else. Since we'll have 15 pairings, we'll set up a monthly schedule where we can do all pairs twice a month and we'll figure out what we want to do for months with 31 days in them." Everyone nodded.

"But for now," Cat Noir continued, "keep your miraculouses on you at all times and get to know your kwamis better. If you need to talk... we're all here for each other. You can come talk to any of us. You are not alone." Everyone detransformed.

Alya was the first to leave. She hugged Marinette. "I've never been happier to be so surprised. Thank you for trusting us enough to give us this responsibility... especially after the ordeal with Chloe."

"Yeah, dude!" Nino placed a hand on Alya's shoulder. "It's so cool of you."

Marinette smiled at them. "Just be careful. I don't think Hawk Moth will try to manipulate you like he did Chloe, but keep an eye out anyway." They nodded and headed downstairs.

Kagami approached Marinette and bowed. "You are more honorable than I ever gave you credit for, Marinette. I am honored that you trust me also... after everything."

Adrien stood behind Kagami and put his arm around her. "Marinette's a great judge of character. I'll see you in school, Marinette."

"B-Bye, Adrien." Marinette said softly, and somewhat sadly, as the new couple left the room.

Luka came up to her. "I knew you were amazing, but I was wrong. Unfortunately, there isn't a word in any language that can describe exactly how amazing you really are. So..." Luka pulled his guitar off his back and strummed a few chords. Marinette giggled, but Luka frowned a little. "See... I can't even express it completely, even with music. That's just how indescribably perfect you are."

Marinette pushed his shoulder a little. "I am not perfect. I just try to surround myself with the best. They're the ones who make me look amazing."

"That's just like you Marinette. Never giving yourself any credit. But you're wrong. You are the one who makes everyone else strive to be perfect for you."

Marinette bit her lip. "Thanks, Luka." Marinette looked at the trap door and frowned a little.

Luka looked over to it. "It looked like Adrien and Kagami are getting much closer. Are you okay?"

"I will be. I know she loves him and will do everything she can to make him happy. I can't come between them... not now. Not when they're just starting their relationship. All I want is for him to be happy. And if that's with Kagami, then I'm not going to stand in their way."

"You're always looking out for everyone else's happiness. When are you going to start looking out for your own happiness?"

"Now. I'm going to start now. Luka... would you... like to go to a movie sometime? Just the two of us? On a d-date?"

"I'd be honored. But under one condition. If at any time you feel like you're pretending to be something you're not just to try to make me happy, then you have to tell me, and we'll stop dating. No hard feelings."

"I agree to that condition. As long as you agree to the same condition. If you find I'm not everything you thought I'd be and that you no longer want to date, then tell me. I'll understand."

"Agreed."

* * *

Alya and Marinette were exiting the locker room at school when they bumped into Lila. Lila immediately noticed Alya's necklace. "I love the new necklace. It looks just like the one my grandmother gave me. Except, hers was extra special." She looked around and then at Marinette before leaning into Alya and whispering. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but my necklace is what lets me change into Rena Rouge."

Alya's eyes widened at Lila and she just held up a finger over her lips like she was asking Alya to keep it a secret. Lila then proceeded into the locker room. Alya turned to Marinette and said, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Did I really buy into all her lies?" She looked at Marinette's knowing face. "Of course, I did. How could Ladybug be her best friend, if... well, you know better than I do."

Marinette just patted her on the shoulder and then proceeded to class. She stopped just before the door and turned to Alya. "Just be extra careful around Lila. I can't prove it, but sometimes I could swear she's actively working with Hawk Moth." Alya motioned like she was zipping her lips. Marinette added, "Warn Nino too," before they headed into the classroom and Alya nodded at that.

Marinette decided to change the subject once they were seated behind Adrien and Nino after exchanging greetings. "Luka and I are going to have our first date this weekend. We're going to the movies."

"That's awesome, girl. I know Luka's been waiting for you to come around almost as long as you've known each other."

"I know. I'm just not sure I'm completely over... well you know. So, we're keeping it open. If either of feels like it's not working, we're going to stop it."

"Luka is so chill that way. I hope it works out for you two."

Nino looked over at Adrien who had a perplexed look on his face. "Dude? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... I was... uh..." Trying to think of a cover story quickly wasn't working so well right now. But he managed to end with, "... trying to remember if I'd finished my homework last night or not." Adrien made a show of looking through his bags and sighing in relief at finding his completed homework. Mentally he kicked himself into model-mode to hide his confusion over Marinette saying she and Luka were just now starting to date and that it was apparently Marinette that had kept them from dating sooner.

He met Kagami during lunch. She could tell he was distracted. "Adrien. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just trying to figure something out that I heard earlier."

"What was it? Maybe and can help talk you through it."

"I overheard Marinette telling Alya that she and Luka were going on their first date. But I thought they were already dating."

Kagami swallowed slightly. "They certainly appeared to be very close to me. Perhaps we read the situation incorrectly?"

"She always told me she couldn't return my feelings because she was in love with someone else. After the reveal, I assumed that was Luka. But now, it seems like I was wrong. But if it wasn't Luka, who was it?"

"You'll have to ask her about that. You've known her much longer and on both sides than I have. So, if you don't know, how could I possibly know?" Kagami hoped her deflection was enough to keep Adrien from pressing her for answers to questions she didn't want to answer.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

It was a few nights later when it was Ladybug and Cat Noir on patrol together. "Just like old times, right My Lady?"

"You're not going to make Ryuko jealous by continuing to call me your lady, are you?"

"Oh... I hadn't thought of that. I don't want to make Viperion jealous either." Cat Noir rubbed the back of his neck.

"That'd be nearly impossible." Ladybug laughed as they continued from one roof to another. "He doesn't have a jealous bone in his body as far as I can tell."

"Speaking of Viperion. How was your date?"

"It was great. We watched _Knives Out_. It was very well made with a great twist."

"That's great."

"How's it going with you and Ryuko?"

"It's going great. We don't get much time because of our schedules, but our parents have scheduled us some time for dating."

Ladybug winced at that. "I don't know how the two of you do it, Cat. I'd go crazy if my parents were that controlling."

Cat Noir shrugged. "I guess we're just used to it. It's what we know. And we can be sympathetic with each other when one of our parents gets a bit overly controlling."

"That's good. I guess Viperion and I complement each other similarly. We're both artistic and have very laid-back parents."

"You were there when Ryuko and I met, but I'm curious about something. How long have you known Viperion?"

"I met him during this last music festival, when Captain Hardrock was akumatized."

"Wow. I always thought you knew each other longer since you've been classmates with his sister for so long."

"She's pretty shy, as I'm sure you've noticed. We never really hung out until this year."

"Oh. That explains what I overhead you telling Rena Rouge the other day. I had no idea your relationship with Viperion was as new as my relationship with Ryuko."

Ladybug stopped on the next roof and Cat Noir had to double back because his own momentum propelled him past her and onto the next roof. She looked at him. "What are you really trying to figure out, Cat?"

Cat Noir rubbed the back of his neck. "Busted, huh?" Ladybug nodded. "You always said you couldn't return my feelings because you loved someone else. After the reveal, I figured that was Viperion. But you were telling me that before you even met him. So... were you just saying that, or was there someone else?"

"There really was someone else, Cat. I'd never make up someone just to rebuff your feelings. But he never saw me as anything more than a friend for the longest time. And then something happened that told me you and I could never risk becoming involved even though I was starting to contemplate moving on with you. So, I never got him, and I can't be with you... not knowing what I know now."

"What happened?"

"I can't do that to you, Cat. Just trust me. The mistake I made was so bad that Bunnyx had to come from her future to fix it."

"Oh... that bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Ladybug turned away from him. "I can still see it. Crystal clear. Just like it was yesterday." Tears began to stream down her face.

Cat Noir placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked over to him. "It's okay. I know you don't want to hurt me. But you shouldn't bear this burden alone. If you won't tell me, then promise me you'll tell Viperion. Let him share your load if I can't."

Ladybug wiped a tear away and nodded. "Thanks for not pressuring me. Maybe one day we'll be able to look back and remanence about all of this and I'll tell you his name. But today is not the day. It's all still too fresh."

"I understand. I won't bring it up again. Not anytime soon at least."

"Thanks. I don't know what the future holds. But I'm sure I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Neither do I."

* * *

A few nights later and Ryuko was patrolling with Viperion. "I kind of like pairing everyone with everyone else. I've learned quite a bit by talking to some of the other team members. It's been very refreshing. And now... I'm here with you, Viperion. How are things going with Ladybug?"

"Slowly. But that's what she needs right now. I'm sure you're aware who her crush was?"

"Yes. Although, he apparently still doesn't know."

"It's even more complicated than I'm sure you thought. She told me about a fight she had to do without Cat Noir that took place in the future. A future that no longer exists. It was there that she learned she couldn't be in a relationship with Cat Noir, that the potential for it to end very, very badly was too great."

"Oh. And then the reveal happened and blew up her feelings on both sides." Ryuko looked sad for her friend. "So... even if I wasn't in a relationship with him... she feels she couldn't be?"

Viperion nodded. "Whatever happened probably wouldn't happen now... but she's too scared that there's still a possibility. She's still having nightmares about she saw."

Ryuko covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. "That bad?" Viperion just nodded and Ryuko could tell it was very serious based on the expression he wore. "What can I do to help?"

"Make sure he's happy. She gave him up so he could be happy with you. She doesn't need to find out he's not happy. That seems to be the only thing giving her the strength she needs right now."

"That's my goal too. I want him to be happy with me also. Just like I'm sure you want her to be happy with you."

"The secret identities thing really caused quite a big mess for them. That's part of the reason she did away with them. I'm sure they would have gotten together long before they met us if it wasn't for them falling for opposite sides and not realizing it."

"Cat Noir's curious about who she liked before... but said he'd honor her desire for him not to know until later. I'm not sure how he'd take it if he were to find out."

"It's a sad fact of life that most first crushes don't work out. Sometimes they do... but not usually."

"Do you think they'll end up together eventually? No matter how much we try to make them happy?"

"I don't know. Regardless, they'll both be okay in the long run. Together, with us, or with other people. I have faith that love will prevail."

Ryuko changed the subject after that and finished the patrol without saying anything else about her friends or her part in their current situation.

* * *

It was the last day of January and since there wasn't a scheduled pairing for patrol, Ladybug suggested they all get together after doing a shorter patrol where every group took a section of the city. Once they were done with patrol, they met back at the balcony over the bakery. Once everyone was inside, they all dropped their transformations and sat down.

Marinette disappeared downstairs and then reappeared with a plate full of pastries to the delight of the others. After getting comfortable, Marinette asked the question that was burning in her mind. "So, how's the everyone-patrols-with-everyone-else thing going for everyone? Any issues?"

"Fine except for by boyfriend not being able to keep his hands off of Rena Rouge," Alya said with a smirk, causing Nino to blush. "He's turned into a real furry."

Marinette and Luka laughed while Adrien and Kagami looked at each other and shrugged. Kagami suggested, "Perhaps we should google it?"

"NO!" came the chorus from the other three, while Nino was still too embarrassed to speak.

"You two really don't want your parents seeing that search on your phones," Marinette added in a calmer voice. "Let me see if I can get something safe up for you on my computer. Marinette frowned and adjusted her search a few times until she got an acceptable hit with_ furry fetish definition_. "Okay, this definition is probably the safest for the two of you."

Marinette rolled her chair away and the two teens leaned in to read the definition Marinette had found. They both turned beet red and retook their seats quietly. After clearing her throat, Kagami simply stated, "Thank you for stopping us from using our own phones."

With half of the group thoroughly embarrassed, Marinette decided to refocus on the original subject. "Besides being distracted in certain pairings, are there any other issues?"

Luka spoke up this time. "As with any group of friends, I've noticed the subject of each other comes up often. Whatever might've happened or had been the status quo before the reveal, might no longer be the case. Just because things are different than some people wanted or expected, doesn't mean what we have now is worse than that. It's okay to vent about these things, just be sure you continue to be aware of who you're venting to and where they fit into the current set of relationships."

Alya now looked like the guilty party. She had, after all, been shipping Marinette and Adrien along with Ladybug and Cat Noir before the reveal. But now, it looked like her friends might not ever get together even though her two ships turned out to be the same ship. Kagami also looked guilty, more for trying to figure out if anyone was going to say anything to Adrien than for actually wanting anything to change. Nino just looked around the room wide-eyed and with tight lips. Adrien wasn't sure what Luka was referring to and wore a perplexed look on his face.

Marinette looked at the others and her confidence stirred. "Alright. It's been a few months. I think it's time. I'm sure this all about me and the secret about who I kept rejecting Cat Noir for. I'm sorry Adrien. I didn't know you were Cat Noir and that it was you I was rejecting." Adrien gave her a sweet smile as if to say it was okay. "But what everyone else here knows, is that I was rejecting Cat Noir for Adrien Agreste."

Marinette's head sunk down as Adrien's whole body stiffened. "I... I don't understand. You said you were only into fashion."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to find out like that. I wanted to have the courage to tell you myself. I almost did a few times... like after the Grevin or on the video that Felix deleted."

Adrien looked around the room at the guilty expressions, landing on Kagami. "You knew too, didn't you?"

"I knew Marinette liked you, yes. And I thought you liked her because of how you were acting at the ice-skating rink... but you kept saying she was just a friend. It wasn't until the reveal that I realized you were in love with Ladybug. By then, we had just started dating."

Adrien looked back over to Marinette. "And by then, whatever it is that made you think Ladybug and Cat Noir could never be together had already happened also." Marinette nodded. "So, I guess the universe really is saying we should just be friends."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you this long," Marinette acquiesced. "I was afraid of breaking up you and Kagami after I'd learned you were Cat Noir. Master Fu had written a letter talking about how loss was a normal part of life. He ended it by saying... well, I'll just read it to you." Marinette pulled out a folded sheet of paper and began reading aloud to the group.

_Experiencing loss is a part of life. Some people lose their first love. Some lose the harmony in their relationship. Some people lose hope. Others lose patience. While others lose their soul. Some lose their certainties. And some have nothing to lose._

_Experiencing loss is a part of life. But good things come too, expect the unexpected and embrace it. Each first time is an adventure. And who knows how far these adventures will lead you. You find people who you entrust your heart as much as they entrust theirs to you. That trust is sometimes broken, but it can always be restored. Yes, sometimes the road can be winding. You might even get lost along the way. But with the help from the right people, you'll always find your destination._

_As we grow old, we realize life doesn't always give us all the gifts we hoped it would. I would have loved to tell you all this in person, Marinette. But if you're reading this, it means I've already lost my memory. But you mustn't be scared, and you mustn't be sad. As I was telling you at the beginning of this letter, experiencing loss is part of life. But it doesn't define it. Because what really matters, isn't whether you win or lose. It's the ability to accept changes in ourselves. It's accepting that, even if life doesn't give us the gifts we were hoping for, the real gift is life itself._

She looked up from the paper to see everyone's somber expressions. "Dude... that was deep." Nino finally whispered.

"I think Master Fu was right. The gift life is giving us, at this point in our lives, is the right gift. We are where we're meant to be, right now." Marinette laid her head on Luka's shoulder, Adrien pulled Kagami into a warm embrace, and Alya and Nino looked deeply into each other's eyes with soft smiles.

This was enough of a gift for them at this moment.


End file.
